Enbizaka no Shitateya
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Megurine Luka es una fina sastre en Enbizaka. Su habilidad la ha hecho famosa. Sin embargo, le preocupa que Kaito, su esposo, no llegue a casa. Luka se cegará por el amor. Rating K y T en el final por sangre. Pasen! Cap 1 "La sastrería en Enbizaka".


Enbizaka era un gran pueblo. Vivía como las típicas aldeas japonesas antiguas: Todos usaban Kimonos y Yukatas, usaban sandalias japonesas, vivían de lo que se cosechaba o cocinaba...en fin, todo era perfecto. La vida era completamente tranquila, pero ruidosa a veces. El pueblo tenía un pintoresco atractivo, con todo el verde que lo rodeaba. El pueblo tenía muchas casas y tiendas, pero hoy nos dirigiremos a una casa-tienda muy especial en Enbizaka.

La casa quedaba en una esquina de Enbizaka. Arriba tenía un letrero en letras rojas que decía "Sastrería Hoja Roja" y que abajo ponía "Atendida por Luka Megurine, hija de Misa Megurine".

Adentro de la casa había un mesón café, con un letrero que ponía "Sean Bienvenidos!". Atras habian muchos armarios y una pequeña puerta estilo japonés que ponía "Taller de costura".

Adentro del taller había una mujer de ojos celeste profundo y cabello rosado intenso, vestida con un kimono rosado claro con una Obi (faja de Kimono) roja, sentada sobre sus piernas cosiendo mientras tarareaba una melodía inventada por ella. Ella era Megurine Luka, la hija de Megurine Misa. Misa era una de las mejores costureras y sastres que existía en Enbizaka. Luka era su sucesora, pues había aprendido a coser desde muy pequeña. Su hermano, Luki Megurine estaba siendo entrenado para samurai en Nagoya. Luka tenía más o menos unos 19 o 20 años de edad.

De repente una suave voz llamó. Era una niña de cabello rojo, menor que Luka, con un Kimono blanco y una Obi azul.  
-Disculpe...!  
Luka se asomó enseguida.  
-Miki! ¿Que te trae por aquí, pequeña?  
-Bueno...mi mamá quería que viniera a buscar el Kimono que mandó a arreglar...  
-Justamente lo estaba terminando! Esperame un momentito.  
Luka fue a su taller y le dió unas últimas costuras al Kimono. Luego lo dobló con cuidado. Con el Kimono en las manos, fue al mostrador y lo puso encima.  
-Aquí tienes, Miki. Trátalo con cuidado, ¿si? Me costó mucho repararlo.  
Miki con cuidado extremo desdobló el Kimono y lo extendió ante su vista.  
-Waah! Se ve genial! Gracias, Luka-san!  
Volvió a doblar el Kimono con más cuidado y se lo llevó mientras corría suavemente, riendo muy feliz.  
Luka suspiró.  
-Vaya, Miki si que es energética...  
El reloj sonó.  
-Oh, cielos! Es hora del té...voy a la panadería a comprar unos pasteles!  
Salió con cuidado de la tienda y cerró suavemente la puerta.  
Luego se dirigió apurada, corriendo no muy fuerte, a la panadería de Lily, una cocinera que venía desde Francia a poner una Pattiseriê (Una panadería francesa) en Japón, y eligió Enbizaka por su paz. Ya hacían como 4 años de eso. Lily era rubia de ojos dorados. Vestía, cuando no cocinaba, con una Yukata color fucsia claro y una Obi morada. Cuando cocinaba, tenía su uniforme de chef, sin el gorro de cocinera.  
Luka llegó a tiempo a la panadería.  
-Permiso...  
Lily salió emocionada al mostrador.  
-Luka-chan!  
Lily era la mejor amiga de Luka. Había oido decir de la gente "Luka es la mejor costurera y sastre de Enbizaka!" , "Ella es tan agradable y tiene una habilidad tan delicada!" y "Es la hija de la mejor costurera y sastre de Enbizaka!". Entonces decidió ir a conocerla y le agradó al instante.  
-Hola, Lily-chan!  
-¿Que te trae por mi Pattiseriê?  
-Nada, solo quiero algunos dulces para tomar el té.  
-Ah, ya veo! Escoge lo que quieras. Hoy tengo un descuento especial para ti, pues me enteré que te has desvelado trabajando anoche en unos 7 arreglos muy difíciles. ¿Que quieres?  
-Mm...- Luka miró los dulces que se exponían en las vidrieras. Luego se decidió por los más baratos pero sin duda sus favoritos desde que los probó de la Pattiseriê de Lily.- A ver...un paquete de manju, 3 daifukus de chocolate, un pastel de fresa, una crêpe de chocolate y una rebanada de dulce de manzana.  
-Debes de tener mucha hambre...- Dijo Lily, riendo mientras empacaba los pasteles.  
-Es que guardaré unos para mañana, así no tengo que venir a comprar...la situación está cada vez más crítica, cada vez resisto menos al sueño, no he recibido noticias de mi hermano Luki y se cree que está muerto.  
-Uy, que mal...Tranquila, todo pasará, Lukina. Pronto sabrás de él y recibirás muchos encargos...- Dijo Lily mientras calculaba el precio.- Son 1000 yenes.  
-Aquí tienes- Dijo Luka, sacando un pequeño bolso de la parte superior de la Obi.- Nos vemos!  
-Nos vemos, Lukina, ánimo, que todo pasará!  
-Si, gracias!  
-Vuelve cuando quieras!  
Luka volvió a casa. Abrió la puerta y luego fue al taller a prepararse un té verde. En cuanto estuvo listo, se lo sirvió suavemente. Le dio una mordida suave a un manju y luego lo guardó con cuidado en el paquete abierto otra vez. Se limpió las manos con un pañuelo de seda (Que tenía aroma a Sakuras) y luego lo olió. Luego miró la ventana, suspiró y dijo:  
-Pese a tenerme a mi, tan buena mujer, no vuelve a casa hace tiempo y no sé por qué...  
El esposo de Luka, Kaito, no volvía a su casa desde que le dijo que "Se iba a explorar el territorio" y que le "Prometió cartas inmediatas", las cuales nunca llegaron. Luka aún las espera. No le gusta que saquen el tema de Kaito, pues ella se pone triste, lo recuerda, su época universitaria, cuando estudiaba kendo, cuando Kaito y ella se besaron por primera vez bajo los sakuras del parque, cuando paseaban de la mano, cuando se necesitaban uno al otro. Y entonces se echa a llorar, pues aún espera con ansias que él llegue por la sastrería, toque la campanilla que ella le tenía a él, ella le abrace, vuelva a besarlo, le cuente la situación actual, tomen una merienda juntos, mientras él le relata por todo lo que ha pasado...Luka espera algo que sus amigos consideran netamente "Imposible". Luego Luka bebió un poco de su té verde, con cuidado, comió el dulce de manzana masticando en silencio y luego suspiró, de nuevo. Pensó "Vamos, Luka! Ya llegará el día en que se vean de nuevo. Por ahora, el trabajo es tu mayor prioridad. ¿Quieres más dinero? Bien, entonces ocúpate de tu trabajo!".  
Luka tomó las tijeras de costura que se encontraban a su lado. Eran rosa en el mango, y en letras rojas finas ponía "Megurine Misa". Luka recordó cuando era niña y las noches en que su madre se pasaba en vela ocupada cosiendo. Luego, Misa se volteaba a ver a Luka y le permitía que se quedara a ver el trabajo que su madre realizaba. Luka le comentaba lo bonitas que eran las tijeras a su madre. Y Misa le decía "Algún día, este par será tuyo. Sólo tuyo. Y lo usarás exclusivamente para mi labor, es decir, la costura.". Luka le prometió a su madre ser la próxima sastre en Enbizaka luego de su muerte. Y no rompería esa promesa para nunca jamás.

Comenzó a coser mientras cantaba:

**_"En una esquina de Enbizaka_**  
**_Hay una sastrería atendida por_**  
**_La hija de una sastre de fina habilidad_**  
**_Su trabajo era admirado en todo el lugar._**

**_Sin embargo algo la inquietaba en su labor, _**  
**_Era la impertinente actitud de su esposo, _**  
**_'Pese a tenerme a mi, tan buena mujer, _**  
**_No ha vuelto a casa y no sé por qué'._**

**_Pero en mi trabajo debo enfocarme por lo menos ahora_**  
**_Con las tijeras en mano que mi madre solía usar, _**  
**_Su habilidad fina fueron reencarnadas en este fiel par, _**  
**_Que si se afila bien, muy bien va a cortar"._**


End file.
